


A Body A Temple

by R_Rolling



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Prostitution, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: When confronted by the Cullen's about why Bella can't stand for them to spend money on her, Bella snaps. What will the Immortal family do once they find out about Bella's past?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Body A Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been really into the Twilight Fandom and had some time to write a little one-shot. I'm still dealing with some personal issues and will probably not be able to update any of my chaptered fics for a little while longer. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!

_**WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THE TALK OF RAPE AND UNDER AGED PROSTITUTION. IT GETS A LITTLE DARK Y'ALL.** _

Bella had been putting up with this for weeks now. Alice had bought her prom dress, Bella had known it wasn't borrowed, she wasn't stupid. Edward had been tricked into revealing that the plate of ravioli she'd had at the restaurant in Port Angeles cost him almost $40. Alice had insisted on going shopping and had dragged her and Rosalie along, Bella had come out of it with more bags than she knew what to do with. Carlisle had purchased medical equipment solely for her use at their house. Esme had made sure that Emmett and Jasper had gone out to get a huge ridiculous bed to put in Edward's room just for her. 

She tried to be graceful about all of it, they didn't know why it was grating on her nerves. Hell, Rosalie had put a kit in her truck that cost who knows how much! Charlie had worked overtime for weeks just to buy her that truck and he still owed Billy and Jacob money for it. Bella had been calm about everything...until Jasper of all people had brought it up. 

* * *

Bella stood uncomfortably at the center of attention in the Cullen living room, they had all gathered for her birthday even though she had made them promise not to make a big deal out of it. 

"Sorry about all of this Bella, I tried to reign Alice in" Carlisle smiled sweetly at her. She gave him a small strained smile, Alice tugging her along to take her picture with Edward. Emmett had just told her that he had installed a radio in her truck when Jasper had spoken up. 

"Bella" she turned her attention on him, he was standing stiffly off to the side of Alice, angling himself into the furthest corner of the room. "You don't need to be uncomfortable, they wanted to do this" He gave a jerky nod of his head to the others. Everything went quiet when Bella scoffed. 

"I really said not to bother, but nobody listened to me" 

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday? Is this about you getting older than Edward? I think it's hot" Emmett tried to laugh, Rosalie clipped the back of his head. 

"No, even though I don't like that either. I don't like you all just throwing money around like it's nothing" Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"To us it is nothing" 

"Not to me" Bella hissed lowly "none of you understand and I've tried to be nice about it..." 

"Nice? This family had showered you with gifts and you're still unappreciative..."

"I NEVER asked for that" Bella tucked her trembling hands into fists. "NEVER" 

"Bella" Carlisle held out a hand "sweet heart, it's alright..." 

"No Carlisle" Bella wrapped her arms around herself and took a step away from Edward. "I know that you all won't understand until I explain it, this is something I NEVER wanted to tell anyone, but I see I have no choice" Bella huffed an empty laugh. "You all know that I grew up with my mom. What you didn't know is that we were dirt poor, and that when I was younger my mom didn't exactly know how to be a mom" Bella walked over to the couch, turning her face away from everyone for the next part of her story, knowing that they'd hear her anyway. "It got so bad that at one point we were homeless. Renee didn't exactly know how to manage money, and often times forgot to pay bills." Bella shuddered

"During my time in middle school I used to pick up odd jobs wherever I could. Walking dogs, mowing lawns. Anything. One day one of the men working at the shelter we were staying at asked me to help him fold laundry and he'd give me five dollars. That was at least milk and bread for my mom and I, so of course I said yes" Bella laughed another hallow laugh. "I followed him into the basement, he threw me onto my knees and made me suck him" 

Bella could hear the reactions, Esme and Alice gasping. Emmett cracking the banister, Carlisle's soft "oh sweet heart", Jasper's groan of pain, feeling everyone's emotions all at once. 

"He gave me ten dollars, said I cried so good for him. I took the money to my mom, never telling her how I got it...but I learned something that day. I learned that my 15 year old body was a tool. A body is a temple and a temple is meant to be worshiped...but my temple was suddenly open for the public. I spent the next few years selling myself. I had told Renee that the local grocery store had hired me under the table. I told her they couldn't talk about it but had wanted to help us out. She never knew I spent all that time away on my knees and bent over for random men." Bella hugged herself tighter. "Not long after I started high school my mom met Phil, he's a baseball player and had money. He took us in and when he wanted to move around I decided to come here to be with my dad. My mom was finally okay on her own." Bella gave off another soul crushing laugh. 

"Turns out that my dad had needed help all this time too. He owns the house, but it's old, it needs repairs, and the state finally caught up with him. I'm officially eighteen but he still owes the state of Arizona twenty thousand dollars in back child support. It's a small town, Charlie doesn't put in enough hours at work to be able to pay all of that and everything else. He stupidly spent the very last of his money on that truck for me" Bella turned to Edward, he stood there practically swaying on his feet.

Everyone looked horrified. "He goes fishing every weekend because he needs to eat, and before I could finally get that job at Newton's, the one you want me to quit so badly, I decided I had no other choice. I couldn't find anyone willing in Forks, it's too small, so I went to Port Angeles under the guise of dress shopping. I had to be subtle and decided I was going to spend the weekend up there. Those men you saved me from Edward? I had just finished letting one of them fuck me for money. But he went and told his friends and they came back for me. I knew they were going to be rough but I was ready for it!" Bella angrily swiped at her face, she was uncontrollably crying now, but she didn't let that stop her story.

"I was going to follow them back into that ally and let them all take a turn with me, more even! If they were going to pay for it. Then you came out of no where to rescue me. I went with you, you were so mad that you couldn't smell them on me, couldn't smell the come leaking out of me" Bella laughed again, Edward flinched at the sound. "And then you took me to that stupidly expensive restaurant, I didn't know it was expensive but then you paid the bill and it was exactly what I had already earned in the ally. I almost cried right then and there, but I promised myself I'd pay you back after I got some groceries in the house." Bella took a deep shuddering breath. 

"And then our heater went out. It's going to cost three thousand dollars to get a new one because the old one is too old to repair..." Bella couldn't continue, she finally broke into gut wrenching sobs. As her knees gave out, it wasn't Edward who caught her. 

"Shhh Bella" Jasper whispered into her hair as he tucked her into his chest. Bella wrapped a fist in his shirt as she sobbed. "Shhhhh, breathe darlin' just breathe for me".

"I've been so cold" Bella cried against him. "I've heard Charlie's teeth clattering at night! I thought about going to go sleep in his bed to try to stay warm but I can't stand the thought of his arms around me. He looks too much like the men..." 

"Emmett, start a fire" Jasper commanded. Bella felt him lift her and then settle her in his lap as he sat in front of the now roaring fire. Bella was still cold but eventually her harsh shivering tapered off. Jasper held her, projecting calm around the room so heavily that it was putting her to sleep. She wasn't so asleep that she couldn't hear the conversation when it broke out around her. 

"Edward....are you going to be okay?" It was Esme, gently coaxing the catatonic vampire. 

"I told her...I told Bella to distract me from killing those men...she's right I was too upset to even realize. I thought they were going to rape her...I guess they were in a way" Bella heard Edward, he sounded so confused. 

"That's not your fault Edward" Esme replied soothingly. 

"No, but I stopped her from getting the money she needed and then rubbed it in her face" 

"You would have seriously stepped back and let her do that if you knew what was happening?" Emmett scoffed. 

"Do you think that Bella...let along Charlie Swan, will just allow us to pay for everything for them? You heard her, twenty thousand for child support, a few thousand for a heater, and however much else for the rest of the repairs on the house. Do you think they'd just accept money? For no reason?" 

"No" Carlisle's voice this time. "But that doesn't mean that we can't do something about it. We can pay off the child support without much hassle, just a few forged letters that the government made a mistake on the amount and that whatever he's already paid will be enough. As for the heater...why don't we just give Bella a job? Pay for it right away and she can work under me or Esme for a while to pay it off, it'll be faster and more money than the Newton's could ever afford to pay her. She won't feel indebted if she knows she's working it off" 

"That might work" Jasper muttered softly, moving hair out of Bella's face with cool finger tips. "We have to stop giving her gifts, or stop for now, maybe get her more comfortable with it once her and Charlie are more settled? She was so uncomfortable and upset earlier. That's why I spoke out, it physically hurt to be in the same room with all of that emotion." 

"I don't care what happens, she will never have to do that ever again" Rosalie stated fiercely. "I won't allow her to. I will personally give Charlie Swan a million dollar check if she doesn't accept our help" 

"Carlisle's plan will work just fine" Alice spoke softly, as Bella finally dozed off. "She's our family now and we'll take care of her."  


THE END. 


End file.
